Bettany Gem der Pool (character)
Bettanianna "Bettany" Gem der Pool is The Princess of Great Britain. She was born December 20, 1878. She is a 17 year old girl that was killed by a assistant, Alerteria, of Doctor Daredevil, an 1000 year old spirit that is looking to take over the world. She died on her birthday, December 20th. Bettany was awakened and walked and swimmed miles until she reached Manhattan, New York and was brought in by a couple, The Brookshaw's, who are now currently her adoptive parents. She attened school for five year until she was ready for college. Thats when she grew interest in punk/rock music and formed a garage band with five of her best friends. One day, she was out for a walk Saturday afternoon, and saw a little girl crossing the street without her mother's attention. A car was heading for her and Bettany ran in to save her. She pushed the girl out the way while she was going to get hit by the car but, instead the car hit her and exploded into a million pieces injuring the driver, serverly. Bettany had the event on her mind for days until she finally decided she leave New York. Upon her leave of New York, she went through various situations involving her to help The Headmaster of Wickford Academy stop the evilness of Doctor Daredevil so that he could rule both Hell and Great Britain. Although, Bettany ended up defeating him. Since then, he have been after her and her friends everyday. This is what started her creation of The Wickford Gang and most specifically, The Horror Dolls. Bettany is an teenage girl standing at 5'2 inches tall, has golden blonde hair that is known for blinding people if she stepped in the sunlight and the color streaks she putted in once she joined her band(pink, black. green, purple,blue, red, etc;), has glowing blue eyes that are visible during nights, pale skin, body tempature that is 32 degrees Fahrenheit, and is known for her accents changing: one day British, the next day American. (NOTE that she looks like Avril Lavigne in my dream). Bettany is a mystery solver. She created The Wickford Team, which consists of her friends at school: Kanenne, Jason, Victor, Elizabella, Meisha, Malanean, Ckasey, Timmothy, Tara, Darcy, Jerry, and Emmanuelle. Bettany is a geek/nerd. She can be described brave, spunky, smart, bold, self-posessed, fear-less and energitic. Trivia *Bettany is the most powerfulest paranormal human because of her power, The Dark Eclispe Shadow. *Bettany is very nerdy, geeky, and punkish. *Bettany is a mystery solver, and has many other talents such as, creating spells, rising the sun and moon(Hypothesineckilectis), painting, singing (known for hitting the highest notes in paranormal history), fighting, creating light by hands and shadows (Ultraviolet Hydarcyan) and talking to the non-living (Deactylication). *She, Elizabella, Ckasey, Kanenne, Tara, and Darcy like singing together. *Bettany is a British Poppyspaniel, a parnormal human from British descent who is known for their glowing sky blue eyes. *Bettany is the character that has the most nicknames in the series: Sorprano Angelina, Geek Gorgeous, Blonde-head-air-head, Barbie-From-Another-World, Baby-Eyes, Shanikita (Shakira and Nikita), Rosey, and Nerdalicious. *She has the most enemies: Kanenne, Doctor Daredevil, Lanelle McStacy, She-Devil, Angelina Zombielestrange, Vikalidimore, Crown Vampire, and Elizabella's twin sister, Elitoria. *Bettany's is one of the 6 main characters to have passageways in thier rooms that each lead to doors that need a very specific key. The other five are Jason, Victor, Elizabella, Meisha, and Timmothy. *Bettany trademark color(s) is red, black, hot-pink, and plaid. *Bettany loves Converse. *Bettany and Mertle O'Donna are the shorterst characters: 5''2'' Category:Females Category:The Wickford Gang Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines